She's In Love
thumb|250pxShe's in Love é uma canção do musical da Broadway A Pequena Sereia. É realizada por irmãs de Ariel e por Linguado. Letra ALANA I’m talking about Ariel, that’s who! ADELLA What about her? ALANA She sure is acting fishy lately! AQUATA I’ll say! Swimming in circles! Chasing her tail! ALANA That girl is up to her gills in something! She’s dizzy and she’s dreamy AQUATA Her head’s up in the foam ATTINA Her eyes have gone all gleamy It’s like there’s no one home ALANA, AQUATA & ATTINA She floats away the days Mopin’ on the coastal shelf ANDRINA You ask her where she’s goin’ She giggles like a fool ADELLA She barely sticks a toe in Down at the tidal pool ARISTA It’s more than just a phase Face it, she’s just not herself AQUATA Is she ill? ATTINA Or insane? ALANA Is it water on the brain? AQUATA, ATTINA, & ALANA What has got her bothered so? ANDRINA It’s the bends! ADELLA It’s the flu! ARISTA Gosh, I wish we had a clue! IRMÃS Oh, wait! Oh, dear! Good grief! It’s clear... She’s in love! She’s in love! Pounding heart! Ringing bells! ALANA Look, I think she’s even wearing brand new shells! ANDRINA, ARISTA & ADELLA She’s in love! AQUATA, ATTINA & ALANA In love and it’s divine! ANDRINA, ARISTA & ADELLA She’s in love! AQUATA, ATTINA & ALANA That girl’s on sandbar nine! ANDRINA, ARISTA & ADELLA Glory be! IRMÃS Lord above! Gotta be she’s in love! ARISTA Hey, Flounder – do you notice anything weird about you-know-who? LINGUADO You mean Ariel? I’ll say! She acts like she don’t see me She doesn’t even speak She treats me like sashimi Left over from last week You see her late at night Tossin’ in her ocean bed IRMÃS Shoop, shoop Shoop, shoop… LINGUADO She’s moody as a snapper Oblivious as rocks You swim right up and tap her— LINGUADO & IRMÃS She lays there like a lox! As sure as dogfish bite Somethin’s made her lose her head! IRMÃS She has lost her head! LINGUADO And she sighs, and she swoons And she’s hummin’ little tunes IRMÃS Even has a sorta glow LINGUADO What on earth could it be? IRMÃS Any hammerhead can see! AQUATA & ADELLA That sigh! ARISTA & ALANA That glow! ANDRINA & ATTINA That swoon! LINGUADO Oh, no! She’s in love! IRMÃS She’s flipped, it never fails! LINGUADO She’s in love! IRMÃS All hot beneath her scales! LINGUADO See her hips How they swish! IRMÃS Well, well, well Don’t you wonder who’s the lucky seafood dish? LINGUADO She’s in love! IRMÃS She found a deep-sea hunk! LINGUADO She’s in love! IRMÃS And now she’s as good as sunk! LINGUADO See her blush! IRMÃS & LINGUADO See her grin! Gotta be love she’s in! LINGUADO Ariel-and-someone swimmin’ in the sea! K-i-s-s-i-n-g! IRMÃS Her cheeks could not flush pinker! LINGUADO It’s clear as h2o! IRMÃS She’s caught – hook, line and sinker! ANDRINA, ARISTA & ATTINA Crushed out! AQUATA, ADELLA & ALANA Switched on! AQUATA, ANDRINA, ARISTA & ALANA Worked up! Far gone! LINGUADO Knocked down! IRMÃS Hard hit! LINGUADO In deep! IRMÃS That’s it! She’s in love! She’s in love! LINGUADO She’s in love! LINGUADO & IRMÃS She’s in love! She’s in love! Plain to see! No mistake! Look at those moonbeams in her wake! Obvious what they must be symptoms of— She’s in love! She’s in love! She’s in love! Shoop, shoop She’s in love! Yeah, yeah! Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de musicais Categoria:Canções de A Pequena Sereia